The Risen: Dead or the Living
by R34LBeAsT
Summary: Read about Nico, Percy, and Rachel as they battle threw waves of zombies to survive. Will they make it or will they not
1. Preview

The Risen Chapter 1 Preview

"Well that's a good day of work" said Nico. "Don't be such a fool you only worked for 4 hours moving around carts and picking up trash" said Percy. As the two boys walked back to their house they saw some of the kids on the street playing basketball. "Ahhhh, I remember when I was a little boy and just you know playing basketball chillin on my porch"said Nico " Bro your on 16 and those kids are like 12" Percy said laughing. The two boys were going to their friends house Rachel to finish a project. When they were just a few houses away from their friends house they heard a lot of sirens and helicopters around the area. " Yo what do you think all of this comotion is about" asked Percy "I don't know I think something happening downtown" said Nico. When they got to Rachels house they said hi to her and went inside. "Well lets continue on with our project shall we" said Rachel "Alright so we left off on actually making the volcano erupt right" asked Nico "Yep" said Percy. After about 2 hours of working the TV suddenly turned on. This is and emergency everyone stay in their home and do not panic I repeat do not panic their has been a sud-. That's when the power went off. "What was that" asked Rachel " I don't know but I don't like how it sounds" said Percy. "You two should be getting home I don't want to put you guys in danger" said Rachel "Ummm, guys can you come here a sec" said Nico. When they looked out the window thay saw every childs nightmare, a zombie. "O my god" said Rachel. She didn't notice she stumbled backwards and knocked over a glass. Right when those creatures heard the noise they came running to the house. "Run upstairs my dad keeps a gun on his top drawer" said Rachel. They ran up the stairs as fast as possible. Nico got the gun and that's when the zombies broke the door down. "Fuck" said Nico. Nico unleashed 12 rounds onto them but more came pouring in. "To the attic screamed Rachel. They stormed up the ladder and shut the door. " I, I don't know what to do" said Nico. That's when the started breaking down the door.


	2. The Rescue

The Rescue

"Oh my god!" screamed Rachel "We are all gonna die". "We just got to figure something out" suggetsed Nico. "Guys I found an opening to the roof" said Percy. "I just remembered, my dad he keeps a toolshed up here and he has an axe and a pickaxe" said Rachel. "Where is it! We can use that to defened ouself".

said Nico. "Guys I say we have about 2 minutes before thay break the door down" said Percy. They had no other options, they ran for the opening.

When they got to the roof they found themselves trapped on top of it. "What do we do" asked Nico. "Guys do you here that" said Rachel. What the two boys said. As the listedned closer they heard it. "Holy crap, gunshots. I think they are coming from the kids who were playing basketball"said Percy. "Guys umm I think there is still a chance here, we have a ladder next to the backyard. I think if we distract them long enough we might be able to escape" said Rachel. "And go to where uh. We will be stuck here unless we takek a car and drive it away" said Nico. That's when they both looked at Percy."C'mon guys im 16 and I only have my permit"said Percy. "Bro we are starting a zombie war and your worrying about that you only have a permit. I mean people must be raiding the stores and were stuck here. That's are only chance of surviving" said Rachel. "Well then lets make our way down" said Percy. As they descended down the ladder their were like two zombies. "Guys I got this"Percy said. He went down the ladder and faced one of the zombies. One of the zombies started running towards him when he got close Percy swung his axe and it went right through his neck. Blood was spewing everywhere and the zombies head was rolling on the floor still moving its mouth. Percy sliced its head in half, the he threw up. "This is so fucking disgusting." said Percy wiping his mouth. The other zombie was starting to take notice and Nico ran up to it and stuck his pickaxe straight through its eye. The pickaxe was stuck in the zombies head and it went from grey to red. "Wow what an adrenaline rush" said Nico while taking the pickaxe out of the zombies eye."There are organs everywhere this is repulsive" said Rachel. The basketball kids dad was shooting down zombies with a gun from the other side of the street. The problem is whats dividing them, a hoarde of zombies. They started going around the house and then a black Honada Pilot pulled up next to the driveway." How ya doing partners" said Jason. "Jason holy shit why are you all the way in Miramar when you live in Miami"said Nico. "Well I came to save you guys, so hop in". " We cant just leave everything" said Rachel. Well its either that or face off a hoarde of zombies that's right next to us. "Lets go"said Nico. They all hopped in the car and drove away. They all looked back at the hoarde of zombis following them. "Well we are going all the way down to Jacksonville"said Jason."We will be back"whispered rachel "We will be back for you guys". They drove away not saying a word.


End file.
